The Two Ryu's
by xRozeex
Summary: Ayane And Ryu hate each other. she wants to get both Ryu and Kasumi, but before she does that she wants Ryu to hurt kasumi, how will she do this? better than it sounds! first fic so please be nice! KasumixRyu HayatexHitomi others


Running, running, running, that was all she ever did. She was so tired of running, heartless assassins chasing her every minute of the day, why wouldn't they just give up and leave her in peace? She looked down at the once green/ brown ground now tinted red, she gave a sigh whilst looking at the lifeless body in front of her 'please forgive me, I never wanted it to be like this' she whispered gently, turning away from the body she began to run into the darkness of the forest.

"Master Hayate, the runaway has escaped once again" a ninja with a black suit similar to Hayate's said. Hayate looked up from what he was doing and sighed "you are excused" Hayate said his tone somewhat seeming saddened, the ninja bowed and left the room. "Kasumi, why are you doing this to me? Your killing me" he put his hand to his head and closed his eyes.

All of a sudden a swirl of green leaves appeared in front of him, he looked up "Ryu"Ryu looked at his best friend, what a mess he looked, his hair was uneven, not to mention all over the place, his eyes looked somewhat dull and his face pale, Ryu's eyes showed a glint of sympathy at his best friend. "Hayate, my friend how are you, okay I hope?" Hayate looked at his friend trying to see why he was asking him such a question, he never normally asked how he was, he always came to him to talk about the clan or a mission. "I am afraid that I will never be okay at the way things are going" Ryu let out a long sigh, "Hayate, you must stop going after Kasumi like this, do you really wish to kill her? She ran away to save you and avenge your mother, don't tell me you wouldn't have done the same?" Hayate's eyes locked straight onto Ryu's "Ryu, I know you have feelings for my sister, don't let them get in the way of your judgement. What she did was against the rules, you of all people know this, and yes she did it for me and our mother, but doing that was dangerous and she could have been killed, that man was a monster and would have killed her without a second thought!" Ryu's eyes then took on a form of seriousness, just thinking of what his best friend had just said, it didn't make sense "My feelings have nothing to do with this, Hayate, are you going to let your sister be killed without a second thought? What changes you from a monster if she is killed? I made a promise to you to protect her no matter what happened, you're telling me you asked me to make a pointless promise? Hayate you of all people know I do not break my promises, think about what I have said my friend, farewell" and with that Ryu disappeared leaving behind him nothing but green leaves. Hayate looked down towards his desk, and opened a draw; he then got out a picture "Kasumi...forgive me."

Kasumi sat on a branch high up in a tree, she looked beyond the horizon, the sun was setting, she always watched the sunset, it calmed her soul and took her worries away, just for a little while anyway, the gentle rays of the sun warmed her cold body, the sun was the only thing that kept her warm, its colours dancing around in the sky, a small smile appeared on her face as she remembered memories of her past. She, Hayate and Ayane used to watch the sunset all together, as a family, she and Ayane would play as Hayate rolled his eyes as an amused smile would appear on his lips, then they would all give each other hugs that was the time when she always felt warm and secure. Shame how things change for the worse, now she was being hunted, like a animal, for doing something right, something everyone should have done, but just sat there and did nothing. A tear ran down her face, she wiped it away, "I have to be strong" she said.

As the day darkened Kasumi got up for her leave, if she didn't move now the assassins would surely find her and all she has done to keep herself alive would be pointless. With one last sigh, she looked back to the place where she felt calm and safe, and then began the chase all over again.

"JANN LEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" a girl screeched at the top of her lungs, a man with spiky dark brown hair looked up and saw who was screaming his name "I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jann lee then started to laugh "I can't believe you fell for that! Hahahahahaha Leifang you are so dumb" Leifang then began to chase him "uh-oh" Jann lee said as he started to run to keep her from hitting him over the head with a frying pan. While he was running he looked at her and said "Hey Lei you shouldn't be outside, wont your hair go all curly with it being wet? And you can see through your shirt Hahaha" Leifang then stopped running after him and looked at her hair and shirt getting embarrassed "just you wait! I am going to so get you back" Then she started to walk back into the house, while Jann Lee just laughed at her.

Previously Jann lee was cleaning the garden with a hosepipe when he saw Leifang in the kitchen, "Hey lei can you please help me?" Leifang looked at him with a bright smile 'Finally something he needs help with. Hahaha this is going to be great!' she thought as she replied "sure Jann, whatcha need help with?" Jann lee walked up to her and told her to hold the hose until water was coming out as he pretended it stopped working, she took the hose from him and he went out into the garden. Pretending he turned it on he asked her "hey lei any water yet?" she looked at the hose and replied no, he asked her about two more times and the answer was no again, this time she was getting bored and looked right into the hose as she said "hey Jann I think it's totally broken" as she said this Jann turned the hose on and it soaked Leifang from head to toe. That's when she started to run after him.

Ryu walked in the dark forest alone, looking for Kasumi, he couldn't believe Hayate would hunt his own sister because of something that was so right, he knew he would have done the same had it been his brother, if he had one. He felt a lot of sympathy for the runaway kunoichi, she had such a pure soul and her heart filled with nothing but kindness and this is what's happening to her, being forced to live no where all alone, sure he was known to be solitary but he still had people in his life, she was forced to run, run away from the ones she loved, the ones hunting her. No, he wouldn't let this happen to her, not Kasumi, not the one he loves, 'is it love? Or simply lust? I don't know, I have to clear my head and find her' he wondered.

"Well, well, who do we have here? If it isn't little Ryu Hayabusa" Ryu's eyes narrowed as he looked at the woman he hated the most "What do you want Ayane?" he said, his tone icy and hard. A small smirk formed on her lips "the same as you" he looked her over, she looked so confident, like she came for something and she knew she would get it, he laughed a little, she always thought she was smart, like she knew everything, but the truth was, inside she was just a twisted little girl, who knew nothing, he never understood how Kasumi could love such a woman, if it was his sister, he would have disowned such a horrible woman years ago, but Kasumi was just too caring to do such a thing. "I want to be left alone, go home Ayane" Ryu started to walk away from her, Ayane's eyes narrowed, Ryu was always a tough one to crack, he would beat her in any arguments or fights, in everything. "Don't walk away from me Ryu I'm not finished with you yet!" she yelled after him, he just kept walking, not caring what she said, "Ryu don't you dare ignore me!" she shouted as she ran after him, jumped up in the air, and just as she was about to attack, he grabbed hold of her arm and pulled her to the floor "you do not want to do that" he said as he threw her arm to the floor and walked off again, she stayed on the floor, just lying there scowling 'one day Ryu, you will be sorry, you and that bitch of a sister of mine! I really hope you end up hurting her before I do" then a sick smile appeared on her face as an idea came into her twisted mind.

Hitomi walked down the street along with Tina carrying over 10 shopping bags each, with big grins on their faces, "girl that was awesome, we so need to do this again some time!" Tina said while looking at her appearance in a shop window, Hitomi smiled widely and replied "yeah! Hey have you spoken to any of the other DOA contestants since it ended?" Tina turned around to look at her "hmm well Leifang and Jann lee only, what 'bout you?" "yeah same, I saw Ryu the other day though, he looked quite annoyed, I shouted to him but I guess he didn't hear me" Tina smirked "yeah that or he was ignoring you, everyone does that" Hitomi frowned and hit Tina on her arm playfully "hey! they do not!" Tina just laughed, then a devilish smile came onto her face, Hitomi noticed and said "Tina...what are you thinking?" "Oh nothing, just thinking about you and Hayate" Hitomi blushed so much that she looked like a tomato "W...What about us?" "Come on girl! We all know there's something going on between you two! It's like Ryu and Kasumi, we all know there's something there too." Hitomi looked down "yeah okay, it's true, I love him, I think about him sometimes you know. Oh and speaking of Kasumi, I wonder how she's doing, I really miss her" Tina nodded "yeah I love that girl! Maybe we should try to find her sometime and maybe Hayate too, just for you" Tina smiled and Hitomi smiled back, they then carried on walking in silence both thinking.

After half a hour of walking they decided to split and both go home, Tina was really tired and bass kept calling her "Uhh my dad again, well girl looks like am gonna have to fly, catcha later!" Tina said as she waved Hitomi goodbye, Hitomi waved back and then started to walk home. 'Wonder if Leifang is doing anything tomorrow, ill call her tomorrow to see, it'll be so fun, and we can invite Jann lee too!' as she got home she slung her bags on a chair and went to rest after her tiring day.

Kasumi trudged through the now soft damp ground, she grew tired after the countless attempts on her life, the rain hadn't made it any easier for her either, she hadn't wanted to take all those lives, but she had to in order to survive. During the last fight for her life, the assassins had been very skilled and it had taken a lot of energy out of her to beat them, one of the assassins had managed to cut her in several places. One cut on her shoulder caused by a shuriken that had been wedged deep, wouldn't stop bleeding and another on her torso caused by a kunai, other cuts were merely a scratch or graze, but some were very serious and needed to be attended to.

Kasumi felt her legs begin to give way, but she couldn't let that happen, she wouldn't, she needed to stay strong, to keep going, otherwise all the pain she had been through would be for nothing. "So...tired...must keep going..." she said barely in a whisper. Just then she fell. She fell onto the muddy ground, all signs of exhaustion taking over her body, if she wasn't a ninja she would have given up long ago. Her body was now covered in mud, her wounds making the floor she lays on red. Kasumi tried to get back up, moving her hands so she could balance her weight onto them and help herself get up, she tried her hardest but her hands slipped in the mud, something in the mud slashed across her hand and a cry of pain came from her mouth as she just laid there trying not to cry. She was so tired and couldn't handle the strong pain running through her body, her eyes slowly closed as she entered the dark land of unconsciousness.

Ayane looked around; she could sense Ryu was still in the forest, far, but not too far, for her idea to work she would need something, something that might be hard to get and might harm her, but it would be worth it. Ayane jumped up into a tree, now jumping from tree to tree she tried to track down Ryu. After about ten minutes she found him, "ah here we are" she said as a smile was planted onto her face. Hiding well in the tree watching him, she got out a shuriken, she aimed, then threw it at Ryu.

Ryu, sensed something coming at him, so he quickly drew his sword out and turned around, as he turned around the shuriken cut some of his hair off from his ponytail. Seeing this his eyes dangerously narrowed, dodging a few more shuriken, he grew tired, he knew who it was and was becoming very tired of her petty attempts on his life. "Ayane if you wish to fight then I suggest you come out of your pathetic hiding place and face me." Upon hearing this Ayane made a little move in the tree, Ryu saw the leaves on the tree move, a smirk came onto his face and he suddenly threw a kunai into the tree. Not expecting this, Ayane didn't have time to move before the kunai struck her in her leg. She fell out of the tree and landed a foot away from Ryu.

Ryu walked over to her and pulled his kunai out of her leg, Ayane let out a cry of pain and Ryu looked down on her once again, "Ayane if you ever, try something like that again, I WILL kill you", with that he kicked her in her stomach and walked away again. Ayane curled over as she gasped for some air, she looked at her leg, it wasn't as bad as she thought. The shock must have caused her to fall out of the tree. Once she had regained her strength, she walked over to the place she threw a shuriken at him. As she thought, some of his hair was lying on the floor, she picked it up once she was sure he had gone and once again an evil smirk came onto her face "Perfect" she said as she walked back the way she came.

* * *

Sorry if you didn't like the story!!! Its my first time writing one so I hope it wasn't too bad! I have the rest of what's going to happen in the story in my mind, but if you have any ideas feel free to share them with me! Also if you have any ways I can make the story better that would be great too! Thanks ) Rozee 


End file.
